Proud of You
by Alien Outcast
Summary: Its just a short scene betwix V/B. u get an insight of what Vegetas feeling as he becomes soft and Bulmakinda gives him a push in the right direction. Vegeta's realizing he's part of the group, and it isn't so bad. scene is at christ. party at their house


Vegeta growled at the holiday music that had been playing for last two hours. 

  


The mighty prince happened to be lounging on the bright red couch, in the midst of the cheerfulness, watching a war movie on the television, scoffing at the primitive fighters. He wouldn't even be downstairs, or in the house for that matter, but Bulma had haggled him into it. Honestly, he did more and more horrendous things when he was around the woman. 

  


"Oh come off of it Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, laughing hard as she placed her bottom on the back of the couch. She almost tipped over, but caught her balance before it was too late. Red wine sloshed in her glass as she waved it merrily. "Get into the holiday spirit!"

  


Never taking his eyes off the tv, he gently took the glass out of Bulma's hands and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. "What? And act like a drunken fool for the rest of the night?"

  


As on cue, Bulma tipped over backwards, landing on the soft cushions. Vegeta rolled his eyes and she laughed goofy like, and pulled herself up. She then rested her head in his lap, stretching her legs out, yawning.

  


"I just wanted to have a little fun tonight." she replied, looking up at him.

  


The dark saiyen reverted his eyes from the tv, and looked into the blue eyes of his lover.

  


"So you're replacing me with alcohol, is that it?" he asked sarcastically.

  


Bulma grinned wide, and let out a not so attractive chortle. "Was that you making a joke?"

  


"Can't you act like you have SOME dignity in you?" he replied.

  


"Oh come on. I'm in front of friends and family! They don't care!" she yelled. "Do you guys care if I'm a drunken idiot?!" she yelled out to the whole room.

  


"NO!!" they all yelled, with a "Heck no!" from Goku, while Krillin raised his glass.

  


Bulma saw his agitated blush. She adjusted herself to where she was straddling him and looked him in his onxy eyes. Bulma then said very seriously, "We can have drunk, wild sex tonight, but tomorrow, after I'm done throwing up and my headache's gone, I'll treat you so good, you'll wonder what you did without me."

  


Vegeta let out a bark-like laugh. He then bent his neck a little, and hoping everyone else was too busy with their own affairs, placed his lips on her cool, wet ones. Their tounges met, and drew back quickly; again and again. Like a cobra attacking, she thought vaguely through the haze of fog that polluded her mind.

  


The Prince could taste the alcohol; could smell it. His nose twiched, it was so strong.

  


Bulma pulled back, breathing heavily, eyes shut. "Oh Vegeta," she said, her voice whispery. She licked her lips once, as if she were still kissing him. "I love you so much."

  


But before he had time to respond, the blue-haired onna fainted eloquently. He smirked. It's just like Bulma; to collapse gracefully.

  


Vegeta put his arms in the crook of her knees and neck, and easily picked her up. The Prince then regally carried his Princess across the room and up the stairs; not caring at the moment if he was noticed. 

  


"I must be getting old." he muttered, thinking of where his old-self had gone.

  


"Mmmm, what was that?" Bulma mumbled, cuddling closer into his warm chest.

  


"Nothing, go back to sleep." Vegeta answered softly as he opened the door to her room, and laid her gently onto their bed that they had shared so many nights. He kissed her once more on the mouth that night, his hand roaming down her body and resting at her chest. Just resting there.

  


"I love the feel of you." the prideful saiyen whispered in her ear. He nustled his cheek against hers, loving the comfort, the _feel_ she gave off. 

  


Vegeta finally forced himself to detach himself from her, and go down stairs to say goodbye to his wife's guests.

  


The arrogant prince sauntered downstairs and yelled over the music, "Everybody out of my house!" When everyone just stopped and stared at him, he added, "NOW!"

  


All of their friends started to gather their things and head for the door saying, "Bye Vegeta! Thanks for the party!" He scowled. He was one of them now.

  


Vegeta stood by the door, arms crossed, scowl set, making sure everybody left like they were supposed too. Chi Chi gave him a quick hug as she went, then said, "Hurry Gohan! You have a paper due in only FIVE days!" Gohan hurried after his mother, saying his thank you's and saying something about having to meet Videl. "Bye Veggie!" Krillin waved merrily, with 18 following with Marron in her arms, and saying a low "Yeah bye."

  


Goku was the last to leave, and as he did, messed up Vegeta's spiked hair as he went. The Prince rolled his eyes. You just couldn't stop Goku. "See ya' tomorrow!" And right before he closed the door, Vegeta could hear him yelling, "Party at my house!"

  


Vegeta walked back upstairs, silently thanking Dende that this nightmare was over, but before he reached the staircase, he found Bulma at the foot of it, smiling wide.

  


"What it is?" he sighed, wanting to just rest.

  


"You fit." she replied simply.

  


"What?" Vegeta asked, confused, but thinking he knew where this conversation was going.

  


"You finally fit. They don't look at you like you're different anymore. They aren't scared of you. They know you're a friend." He scoffed at this. "Oh come off it!" Bulma said while she walked towards him, grinning even bigger. "You are, and you kind of like it; knowing you have friends and that you're part of a family." She drew even closer to her husband, and smiled mischieviously. Bulma pointed her finger at his chest and said, "It's your guilty pleasure."

  


Vegeta forcefully grabbed her wrist, yet not strong enough to where it hurt, and gave his reply. "You're drunk."

  


"A little." she admitted. "But it's only helped me tell you this. And to tell you how proud I am of you."

  


Inside, his heart clutched, but he kept his face passive. He let go of her wrist. "You're still drunk."

  


"Don't believe me?" she asked in that teasing way he had become to secretly adore. "Then I'll tell you tomorrow, and the next day, and the next, until you believe me."

  


Vegeta looked into his wife's eyes for a second, just stood there looking at her. Then, suddenly, he walked past her and started up the stairs.

  


"Where are you going?" Bulma called to his back.  
  


"To bed." he said, continuing his walk up the flight. Bulma was going to pout that he would dismiss her, but before she pouted too long, she heard him say, "You comin?"

  


She grinned her now infamous smile and hurried after her husband.


End file.
